Peril
by RangerNinja
Summary: Kai, Zane, Jay, and Cole are all in the era of Peril, training undercover as ninjas to overtake their center of power, the Central Province, who holds the Game of Peril every year. Twenty-four go in, on comes out. What happens if the ninjas are reaped? Will the rebellion survive? KaixOC ColexOC. Has the same kind of idea as The Hunger Games, but doesn't use the characters, so...


**Okay, I know what you are thinking...**

**Why are you starting yet ANOTHER story while you have NaNoWriMo and To Defeat the Dark Lord II going? Are you NUTS?**

**Well... maybe I am...**

****-Kai-

It was a cool, frostbit day in the Northern Province of Ninjago. The crop was beginning to wilt after the harvest, snow turned black by coal dust. Kai had his sword drawn, ready strike anything that came too close for comfort. Spotting a deer with his keen eyes, he walked in the balls of his feet towards it, keeping downwind. Igniting the fire on his sword, he stunned the deer, giving Cole time to come up behind it and kill it with his scythe.

"That should feed us for a whole week!" Jay exclaimed, running his fingers through the deer's lifeless fur.

"If we get it prepared on time," Cole threw in, "We need to get it home so Zane can preserve it."

"I'll stay and hunt some more," Kai decided, "I'll be home by noon."

"Sounds great."

Jay and Cole heaved the deer onto their shoulders and headed towards their home, a small dojo hidden deep in the hills of the North Province. Kai was part of a rebellion, starting with four elemental ninjas, Zane, ice, Cole, earth, Jay, lighting, and himself, fire. Lloyd was only twelve and was working hard to be the green ninja, the face of the rebellion.

The only thing that stood between the ninjas and a fair was the Game of Peril.

The Game of Peril is run by the citizen's of the Central Province, or the capital. Twenty-four tributes between the ages of twelve and seventeen, two girls and two boys from each province, were forced to battle to the death in an arena, leaving one victor standing. There are six provinces, South, East West, Upper, Lower, and North. Central children were not in Peril. This happens once a year.

Tomorrow was the reaping, and Kai was nervous. It was his last, but worse reaping, and the odds were not in his favor.

So, he was left alone in the woods with his thoughts.

Zane is the only ninja free from the games. Being eighteen, he would watch the reaping with Sensei Wu, then go back to the bakery. To the world he was a baker. To the ninjas, he was a fierce contender.

The ninjas worked undercover. No one knew Kai could do spinjitzu.

Kai knew the chance of being reaped tomorrow was more overwhelming than overwhelming itself. His friends were at the same risk.

_Calm down Kai, _Kai thought to himself, _It's your last year._

__A twig snapped nearby. Kai's gaze whipped to his feet. There were no broken twigs.

"Who's there?" Kai whispered into the abyss, "Show yourself. I know spinjitzu!"

"Oh, like I'm scared if that."

A feminine figure stepped out from behind a tree. She had long, dirty blonde hair and an oval face. Circling her perfect, brown eyes were thick, black glasses.

_She's beautiful._

__"Hey, flamehead!"

Kai snapped out of his trance and blushed. When he recovered, he unsuccessfully attempted to put a hostile look on his face.

"What are you doing here? These are my hunting grounds!"

"I could say the same to you. Usually, you hunt on the other side of the lake with your brothers."

Looking around, Kai saw that he was accually out of his hunting grounds. He blushed and looked down at his feet.

"You're blushing," the girl noted.

"Hehe... it's a sign of good blood circulation."

The girl suddenly shot out her hand. "I'm Skai, Skai Keeney."

"Kai Flamy." He tentativly took her hand and shook it.

"Are you in the reaping pool?"

Skai's question surprised Kai. "Yeah, I'm seventeen, you?"

"Sixteen."

Kai nodded knowingly. They stood in a reverent silence for a few moments.

"So, where are you from?" Kai asked, trying to break the ice.

"Near the coal mines, you?"

"I'm out in the more rural area, up in the hills."

Skai nodded and looked at her feet. Kai noticed a faint blush on her cheeks as well.

"You're blushing, too."

Skai giggled. "It's a sign of good blood circulation."

They stood and looked into the trees, suddenly taking interest in every vein of every leaf, every branch on every tree.

"You know, it's hard to think that tomorrow may be the last time I see these things."

Kai turned to Skai. "What do you mean?"

"Peril."

Kai could feel the awkwardness in her words. He looked down, as if to dismiss the moment.

"Well, I've got to go," said Skai, turning away, "Maybe I see you at the reaping?"

"Maybe," Kai said, "See you around."

"Bye."

Turning away, Kai continued walking home empty-handed, wondering _what just happened?_

**So, do you like so far? I will get as much as I can going with this story.**

**So many good ideas...**

**~NerdyAndIKnowIt**


End file.
